vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranzono Sachi
Summary Ranzono Sachi is a genius kid writing for Autofocus, an online fashion magazine. She's also a Kasane_12, a kid forced by her parents and other adults to wear makeup and specific clothes to look more mature. Her friendship with a small group of animal Youkai she met in a city shrine eased the pressure she felt and helped her depression, but her parents and other adults were disgusted by the monstrous appearances of Youkai. Believing her to be manipulated by them, they chased them away from their home. Sachi was enraged by this and vowed to avenge her friends and make a new place for them. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | 10-B Name: Ranzono Sachi Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Specialist, Summoner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, neurotoxin that paralyzes prey, Weather Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation | Magic, Summoning Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Stronger than Yonesaki Hiro) | Human level Speed: Subsonic (Can move as fast as the Oomukade) | Normal Human Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Wall Class | Human Class Durability: Likely Wall level (Comparable to Hiro) | Human level Stamina: Above average | Average Range: Extended melee range, at least several meters with supernatural powers | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, Sachi was part of Medical Camp, a manmade genius project that artificially remakes the structure of kids' brains through trauma disconnection. She and a small group of kids were able to build up a Package, something that normally requires dozens to hundreds of people working together and specialized occult knowledge Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Oomukade Package:' A Package that allows Ranzono Sachi to transform her limbs into multiple long centipedes. Besides the obvious physical boost she receives, she also gains access to an Oomukade's poison and their air pressure manipulation, allowing her to control wind, lightning, fire and weather. The stronger the feelings of the user, the stronger their centipede powers will be. *'Summoning:' Children usually are much more compatible with Youkai than adults, with some species of Youkai like Zashiki Warashi normally only being visible to children or Youkai that specifically target children like the Aburatori. This trait is much stronger in Sachi, who has an extraordinary affinity with animal and bug type Youkai, allowing her to casually summon countless Youkai to her side without any kind of sacrifice or ritual just by calling them, identified by the Oomukade as a very rare trait comparable to a tactical weapon. The Youkai summoned by her appear by bursting out of the ground. They include a Tsuchigumo (Spider measuring several meters across), a Uwabami (Serpent easily over ten meters long), a Gama (Giant frog with horns growing from its head), a Sarugami (Giant monkey that simply abducts and kills people), Tesso (A swarm of eighty-four thousand mice that devours wood and paper), Baku, Takebunkani (Giant crab) and several undescribed bug and animal Youkai. It's likely that she can summon the Oomukade. Key: Oomukade Package | Base Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Humans Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Kids Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10